Canada from the Internet
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: America have seen something about Canada other side that he must not seen in the internet.And he show it to the WORLD!


**Well, I was just watch Canada's videos, and they are many Yandere!Canada out there and I just "F*** yeah!This is an awesome fiction for an awesome Canadian!". So, ENJOY!  
**

"Oh, yeah. It's time for some fun~" After a minute "HOLY SHIT!" America screamed.

"ENGLAND! WE'RE BEEN FUCKED" America screamed and run toward the bunch of nations, holding his laptop in his arm.

"Stupid American, shut up." England roared back to America that immediately stops in front him with horror face stick on the American's face.

"What's wrong Comrade America? Why is your face so pale?" America jerked a bit when the Russian voice comes out from no where at his back with the scary 'kolkolkol' things.

"Oui, can you explain it to us what just happen, Amerique?" French ask while the others nod.

"I-I just found these pictures…" America opens his laptops, the other nations gasp, even Russia, America continue "Than I search for others pictures like this, and what surprising me, it even comes with STORY!" America wider his eyes while focusing his eyes on the laptop, then he looks up. He raised his eyebrows "What? You guys don't believe me?"

"Well… yes, America-san, we're sure that, Can…Cana… what is his name after that?" Japan tilts his head, hands on chin, tried to remember the person name.

"Canada."

"Yes, Canada-san! Thanks America-san. We're sure that Canada-san will never do that." Other nations nod.

"Yes, Canada will never do that, he always do…umm…well…We never knew what he done before." Prussia immediately continues Japan's words. Nations nod again, but now with guilty feelings.

"So, if you don't believe me, just read this." America hand his laptop to Germany, well he was at beside him and Germany have a loud voices after all.

Germany reaches the laptop. He took a glance from every nation, which was staring at him. Germany looks at the laptop in front him, ready to read, meanwhile, America was at a corner. He was shivering and holding his both ears and muttering something in his mouth.

"He reaches the knives that were covered with nation's bloods…" Germany face turned a bit white. The nations look at him curiously while America covers his ears harder.

Germany continue "He licks the blood from the knives then swallow the bloods that was not he's that has cover his fingers, he continue lick the bloods that has left at his lips when he licks the bloods from his both knives and fingers…" Germany's faces grow whiter. Other nation likes Italy now was crying with America at the corner, French was holding his chest tightly, England face was whiter than Germany, Russia eyes was red and his hands was shaking while holding his pipe, Austria was trying to humor him self with playing his piano that comes from no where and he was playing the piano horribly, while Hungry sitting beside her former husband, holdings Austria shirt sleeves tightly, while Prussia sitting in front of the piano, smiling nervously as he mutter 'an awesome like me will never afraid…never…'

Germany gulps his Adam's apple before continue "He smile and muttering a small 'delicious' in his mouth before said…" The situation become more suspends. America now was hugging Italy tightly while Italy hug him back, Russia almost doesn't have strength to hold his pipe; England now was pretend happy talking with his imaginary friends.

"…'Now, no one will ever forget me again…' " Japan already smash the laptop with his sword before Germany can finish the story, America faint with two reason, one, because of the story, second, because seeing his precious laptop crash on the floor, while Germany was froze at his place, Russia now where crying and most of the nation was scream like hell.

Canada was holding his knives; he was slicing salmon fish for dinner when he heard his doorbells were 'dingdong'-ing like a mad man was hitting it.

"Just a minute…Geez, that must be America…" Canada walks fast towards his door with the knife in his hand.

Canada opens his door "Shesh, America, stop being a bitchy pussy…" Canada eyes grow bigger when he sees who is out his house.

"Mattie! We're sorry! We're very very very sorry, we didn't meant to forget you!" America was crying and holding Canada's legs. "America, what the maple syrup are you doing?" He said with his not-so-laud voice confusedly. Then England and France rush towards him "Lad, I'm very sorry, I know I'm a terrible father, please forgive me" "Mon petite Matiue, forgive papa, papa promise that I'll never forget you!" the three of them hug Canada tightly.

"Please…please release me first…" after America, France and England let go the poor Canadian, Canada took large oxygen and release them. "What are you guys doing, and why are you guys crying and why is everybody in front of my house?" Canada look at them, wanting a reason.

"Well…Well, Comrade Matvey... are you go…going to kill us with…with that knife?" Russia said nervously as he hid behind Latvia, pointing at the knife that Canada holding. America, France and England that stand beside Canada was now has a very horror face stick on their face. All of the nations start to walk back wards from Canada.

"What? What made you guys think about it?" Canada said and looks at knife in his hands. The knife has some blood on it. He look up at them "I'm just slice salmon fish for dinner and of course I slice it with knife, not with gun." He raised his eyebrows when they sigh. "What made you guys think that I'm going to kill you guys?"

"He-here Mattie…re-read it…" America said and shivers when he gives a paper to his brother, still afraid with Canada. "When did you copy the story America-san? Didn't I just smash your laptop?" Japan whisper to America. "I already copy it before I show the story to you guys." "Oh, sorry."

Canada took the paper and read it. There a silence when he read the story. Then a slight chuckle come from his mouth the chuckle grows louder and louder.

"Hahaha…God, this is so funny…My stomach hurt…Haha…" Canada still laughing when he hand back the paper to America.

"Why-Why are you laughing Mattie?" America afraidly asks him.

"Haha…America, your people really good at made Yandere me, you to England…Man, I've even thinking what will happen if I stab you guys with this knife?" Canada sweep the knife with his long thin fingers and a small smile stick in his face, his lilac eyes narrow to them without look up. There a slight chill on their spawn even Switzerland and Romano.

After look at their reaction, Canada burst his laugh; he really can't take this any longer. "It's so fun playing joke with you guys…ahh…oh, look at the clock, it's almost dinner, and I haven't make my dinner, so, bye." Canada closed the door exactly in front of America nose. They still can herd Canada's laugh beneath the door.

"I…guess…we should heed back to our house, no?"

**Ahh… at last it's finish… I perfectly had a lot of ideas before but than, my head turn pea-brain to made the ending… Shoot, I hate ending…**


End file.
